


Hashtag #SaveLucifer

by Mischief_With_Sandra



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Gen, breaking that 4th wall, just some fun in times such as these, late season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_With_Sandra/pseuds/Mischief_With_Sandra
Summary: That #SaveLucifer drabble that nobody asked for.





	Hashtag #SaveLucifer

**OOOOO**

He was enthralled. He couldn’t look away. Lucifer didn’t know how long he had been scrolling through his computer. It could have been minutes, hours, days. Time had no meaning anymore. 

Until the Detective arrived and stepped off his penthouse elevator. 

Lucifer was so engrossed in his task he didn’t even hear the Detective call his name until she laid her hand on his shoulder, hovering over him.

“Lucifer?” Chloe called out. 

Startled by her touch and closeness, he nearly jumped out of his chair, wildly looking around, “Detective. When did you get here?” He ran his hands threw his hair frantically and gave himself a once over. He must look a terrible mess. Probably reminiscent of his sleepless days when he went AWOL on her. 

He glanced from the computer back to Chloe sheepishly when she didn’t answer him, “Ah, do we have a new case?”

“No Lucifer, just here for you today. I hadn’t heard from you since we closed our last case.” 

Once again she rendered him speechless. Lucifer saw how genuinely concerned she was for him, and her actions tugged at his heart in ways he didn’t know were possibly. 

Chloe peered closer into the computer screen to take a look at what he was reading. He could hear the amusement dripping from her voice, “Well clearly something has your full attention, and I needed to check on you myself.”

Lucifer seemed to wake up from his stupor once he realized really the Detective really wasn’t here to scold him or drag him off anywhere. He stood up a bit straighter and preened a bit at this new information, “Well Detective, since that’s the case, you must join me in this social media venture that has me quite enraptured.” 

He grabbed a chair from the corner of his bar and tugged the Detective down next to him so they could look at the computer screen together. 

“Lucifer, I can sit down on my own you know!” Laughing, Chloe willingly played along and pointed to a particular line on the screen. “What is this all this hashtag jargon? What is SaveLucifer?” 

“Why Detective, I thought you’d  _never_  ask,” he chimed in. Lucifer’s eyes glinted with a fiery golden hue and gleeful look splashed across his face, “This is a social media frenzy, all about me! These lovely humans all want to save me! I mean you should ready the things being said, and I didn’t even instigate it!” 

Chloe smiled ruefully as she rolled her eyes in exasperation, “Of course the reason you’ve been missing these last few days are because this is somehow about you,  _again_.” 

He could tell she really wasn’t upset with him. 

“Next thing you’re going to tell me is that this somehow has something to do with your Dad?” Chloe elbowed him as she grabbed the mouse to scroll through the messages.

“Don’t be ridiculous Detective. Dear ol’ Dad, would never do something so contemporary.” He scoffed in reply to the Detective’s question. 

Lucifer watched the Detective read tweet after tweet not paying attention to the words on the screen anymore. He really didn’t care anymore, smiling as she laughed at one of the tweets she read.  

The only thing he cared about in this moment was the person sitting next to him, spending time with him, because she chose to. 

For the first time in eons, Lucifer was at peace, happy even. 

They didn’t leave the penthouse for quite some time after that. 


End file.
